1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera module, and more particularly, to a camera module in which focusing and a tilt are independently adjusted by adjusting bolts after the camera module is completely assembled, thereby preventing impurities from penetrating into the camera module and reducing an assembly time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a compact camera module (CCM) has a small size. A CCM has been widely used in various information technology (IT) devices such as portable telecommunication devices (e.g., camera phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smart phones) and toy cameras, and industrial devices such as vehicles and closed circuit televisions (CCTVs). Recently, a device containing a small-sized camera module has been increasingly introduced in order to satisfy various consumers' needs.
A camera module is manufactured by using, as a main component, an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD), a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), or the like. The image sensor concentrates light and stores an image of a subject as data in a memory included in a device. The stored data is displayed as an image on a display medium included in the device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a personal computer (PC) monitor, or the like.
A general camera module is completely assembled by installing a housing and a lens barrel on a substrate on which an image sensor is mounted. When the housing and the lens barrel are coupled to each other, a focus of the camera module is adjusted by adjusting intervals between lenses included in the lens barrel and the image sensor.
When a camera module is assembled, a position of the image sensor may be distorted with respect to an optical axis of a lens. When the camera module is completely assembled, whether a tilt of the image sensor occurs is tested. In this case, a camera module in which a tilt of an image sensor occurs is determined as a defective product and is discarded or is corrected so that a tilt of the image sensor may be adjusted.
Thus, with regard to a conventional cameral module, after the cameral module is assembled, whether failure occurs in the camera module is determined through a focusing and tilt test using a separate device. The camera module in which failure occurs needs to be discarded, thereby reducing a yield of the camera module.
In addition, after a camera module that is completely assembled is disassembled, focusing and a tilt may be adjusted by using improved manufacturing processes. However, the manufacturing processes are complicated and a time taken to perform processes again is increased, thereby reducing productivity.